The Return
by sight995
Summary: A FF10 story in mordern times. Tidus must now make a choice. To stay in his world with legendary monsters or to stop all the madness. During the adventure will he fall in love with the chosen one or become it. R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Tidus was having another one of his shity days. His mother was always complaining about what he was doing. Never knew where he was. She even called the cops a few times because he was missing for days at a time. She was concerned about him, but Tidus really didn't care. 

Tidus had just recently moved out to Snow County form Philadelphia. Lets just say he was used to the rough life. His father walked out on him when he was two. That sent his mom into her alcoholic phase. His mother wasn't to fun to be around. He would run away with his friends. 

His friends weren't the nicest people to be around. Most of his friends happened to be involved in a gang. He wanted to be a part of the pitbulls, but then he didn't. He did everything he had to with the gang, robbing, coning, and even assault. He just never seen the point in getting the shit beaten out of him to get accepted into a gang. But he was always getting in trouble with the cops. Tidus really never cared, but it worried his mother. 

Tidus never felt his mother ever cared or loved him. She wasn't there when his father walked out or when his friend died. She was too busy doing her. So he kind of did what he wanted. No matter what the outcome was. He just wanted to be himself and that is what he did. 

Now Tidus moved out of his comfortable surroundings into this shit hole. There was absolutely nothing to do in this small town. No trouble to get into. No gangs to hang out with. Nothing at all. Nothing till the day it struck. 

Tidus was actually in school, learning about some bullshit math or something. He was looking outside most of the class period. Then he saw it the ending of everything he knew existed. 

It flew across the sky in a big red light. It was so bright you couldn't even look into it without hurting your eyes. It traveled far into the horizon. Then a light came exploding out of the horizon. The light was bright and it was traveling towards them. It gained speed as it went. It never would reach the small town but you wouldn't have known that by watching it. 

School was dismissed for awhile. Everyone got to go home early to turn on the news and find out what had happened. Tidus really didn't care what happened. It didn't directly affect him in any shape or form, so it didn't matter. He just went home and sat down in front of the TV.

His mother came running into the room "Tidus, baby are you ok?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine."

"Do you know what happen with the light?"

"No, but I'm bout to turn on the TV and find out."

Tidus turned on to CNN. They had a special inside story about the event, big surprise! Mike Turner was on the scene live. 

"Well we don't have any clue what exactly happen, but we know it is a meteor of some sort. Scientist don't know where it came from but are working fast to find out. The military has quickly cut off the scene from all bystanders. They don't know what will happen, therefore they won't risk any human casualties. Hold on something is coming out. Could this be the first alien here on Earth?"

Just then a weird looking creature emerged from the wreckage. It had four legs and a long slender body. Its face looked kind of like a wolves face. The long snout with razor sharp teeth. It also had a tail. It wasn't a normal tail because there was a kind of spike on the back. It just stood there for awhile. Then more started to emerge, then they attacked.

They jumped and landed on the news cast and military personal with perfect accuracy. They began to bite and scratch at the people. The shoved their tails through a camera mans chest. The military personal couldn't really do anything to help so they just opened fire upon the beasts. One of the beast's legs were cut off, but to the amazement to all it turned around and started to attack the officer shooting at it. 

Tidus turned to his mom "What the hell is going on? This is some fucking shit right here!"

"I know baby, but be quiet so we can finish watching this."

Tidus shut up and continued to watch the TV. The live report cut off and went back to the studio. 

The news caster started talking "WE don't know what is going on but that was some crazy shit. Hold on, this just in. More meteors are about to hit. Everyone, run for cover. Scientist don't know where they are going to hit. There are too many. Good luck to you all!"

Tidus' mom grabbed him and lead him down the hallway of their house. They went into their basement. Tidus and his mom sat down there for who knows how many days. They just waited and waited. 


	2. The Escape

Chapter 2

Time passed in the basement very slowly. They were running out of food and water. They didn't really stock up on anything because no one expected this to happen. Tidus found little tricks to do to pass the time. He counted the seconds that passed and counted anything else he could. 

Tidus' mom said they were finally going to go upstairs. Tidus figured it was probably about three days since they had been in the basement. So they went upstairs. They were both hesitant to go up but they did anyway. 

Upstairs everything was a mess. Windows were broken, the door knock down, and furniture laying all over the place. While they were walking through the house they kept tricking themselves into thinking that there was something around every corner. Tidus eventually got sick of his mother's game and he charged forward. 

He went right for the TV. He flipped it on. Nothing, not even static. The power seemed to be out and who knew about the cable. Maybe no one was broadcasting at all. Tidus didn't seem bothered by this. He figured more freedom for him. 

They went to their old crank radio. Tidus turned the crank for power. There was nothing but silence. They began flipping through the radio stations. Then they hit a live radio station. 

The voice said "If anyone is listening, there are survivors. A group of us are still alive. We have made a base against these creatures in PA. The base is located at 1413 Strip Street in Horsham. It's an old factory. If you can bring along any weapons, that would aid our cause. Please come join us."

Tidus' mom turned around and told him "Tidus we are going to Horsham. Get some food and an extra

pair of clothes. Hurry up."

Tidus did as he was told, for the first time. This meteor strike then the attack of the creatures, he 

didn't really want to argue. He grabbed the black South Pole jumper he had along with his black Tims. He

went into the kitchen to grab some food. There was nothing that wasn't spoiled or moldy. The electric was

cut out so everything in the refrigerator had gone bad. 

He turned to his mom "There is nothing good in this kitchen."

"It doesn't matter it's food get some."

"No I mean it has all gone bad."

"Oh. I guess we'll have to stop and pick some up."

"Ok mom whatever."

They had a 1990 Buick. It was an old car, but it had been faithful. It never broke down in the middle of no where. Tidus thought that the only problem was that the car was loud. They didn't have the money to fix it. If these creatures were around, this car would attract them, no doubt about it. 

Tidus' mom must have thought the same thing because they went into their neighbor's house and took their car keys. Tidus had always loved his neighbor's car. An Outback, it had four wheel drive and all the latest accessories. 

They took the Outback and started it up. It started up fast and quietly. They took off down the street. It rode smoothly. They were driving through the town when they came upon a blockade. 

It must have been set up to prevent something from getting in. Probably the creatures that were attacking. They seemed to be bred killers. They attacked with no mercy. They seemed to kill anything that moved. 

Just as they were about to reverse and leave, there was a loud screech. Tidus turned around to see it was another car. There was a teenager in it. Apparently she didn't know how to drive. She started to scream and point in the air. 

Tidus looked up. A winged creature was flying above. It had a round body with wings. There was a large eye in the middle of its body. Two skinny legs with talons on the end came out the bottom. It was a vicious looking creature. Soon more and more started to come. There were at least seven of them there by the end. 

Tidus' mom got out of the car. Tidus turned in complete amazement. 

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Tidus, I have to help that girl. Stay here! I'll be back soon."

Tidus' mom ran back to the car. The girl in the car quickly unlocked the door. She couldn't get out. The door must have got jammed. Tidus' mom ran up to the car and told her to roll down the window. The girl rolled down the window and climbed out. Then they started to run back to the Outback. 

The winged creatures must have got tired because they decided to attack. Tidus' mom seen it coming. She threw the girl onto the ground as the creature was coming down. The creature push his talons forward in an attack position. It went into a dive. Tidus' mom turned just in time for her back to be the only thing cut. Unfortunately the wounds were very deep. They seemed to paralyze her. She just laid on the ground. 

Tidus got out of the car and ran to her. He bent down next to her. "Mom you ok?"

"I can't move baby. Get the girl and leave."

"No I won't."

"You must. It's the only way for you to live."

"Where am I going to go then, I need you, please."

"Go Tidus, go now. Go quick will the beasts aren't paying attention. Go!"

"I love you mom!"

"I love you too and whatever happens, don't come back."

Tidus ran over to the girl and grabbed her by her arm "come on we are going!"

They both got up together and ran for the alley. Tidus threw the girl into the alleyway. He turned around just in time to see the finishing blow on his mother by the horrible creatures. Tidus pushed the girl down the alley. They both started walking towards the opposite end of town hoping that there weren't going to be more creatures. 


End file.
